So Far Gone
by estelle0
Summary: Antonio est parti explorer l'Amérique, mais quand il revient à la maison après si longtemps, quelques changements étaient à redouter... Et surtout, il faudra qu'il se fasse pardonner! Spamano, /lemon/ pour Aka!


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Troisième fiction Hetalia et quelques news ! /SI VOUS NE ME CONNAISSEZ PAS UN PEU, JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE SAUTER CE PASSAGE!/**

**Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je peux poster des fictions, mais que je réponds rarement à vos reviews, et alors les conversations MP, j'en parle même pas ? C'est normal ! Ces deux options marchaient très moyennement sur mon profil suite à un bug, qui acceptait de me montrer le MP mais le considérait comme effacé quand je cliquais pour répondre…BREF ! et ça dure depuis…wooooh, longtemps ! Mais grâce aux admins de , c'est réglé ! Donc à tous ceux à qui je n'ai plus parlé depuis longtemps, je m'en excuse platement, et je vais réparer ça très vite ! **

**Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que cette fic, elle est pour quelqu'un ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dédicacer mes fics, parce que je trouve ça assez prétentieux d'offrir un truc qu'on a écrit en cadeau. Mais la personne en question le mérite, parce que je n'ai pas pu lui parler depuis tellement longtemps avec cette bêtise ! Et elle me manque ! J'ai loupé tellement de trucs, du coup moi ! Ton anniversaire, et Jean passe ! (oui, j'étale ma vie. AHAH, je m'en fous !). Alors cette fic, c'est un peu ma lettre d'excuse et ton cadeau d'anniversaire, elle est toute pour toi, pour me faire pardonner de mon long, très long silence ! Pardon et bon anniversaire très très TRES (oh mon dieu, tellement) en retard, bonne année, joyeux Noël Aka ! (P.S. : j'ai essayé d'écrire sur Gil mais… C'était à se flinguer, et j'ai pas envie de faire encore crever des persos itout, du coup y'a du Gil dans cette fic !)**

* * *

**Sur ce, ceci est un Spamano, parce que… Bah… Spamano. Sisi, c'est un argument. Contexte historique = les grandes découvertes, Christophe Colomb, le streap pok-…euh non.**

**/Attention/ - Rien n'est à moi, mais alors RIEN DE RIEN. Genre rien. Mais alors genre RIEN DU TOUT.**

**-La vulgarité est au rendez-vous dans cette fic, c'est-à-dire que Romano jure, jure, jure et…jure encore. Et encore, je vous ait épargné des trucs. Donc, si vous...n'aimez pas du tout voir une fic ponctuée de jurons, vous allez souffrir. J'en suis désolée mais... C'est le caractère de Romano, et je ne me voyais pas écrire une fic sur lui avec _peu_ de jurons... Parfois un peu d'italien, ou d'espagnol, les deux trucs pas transparents c'est « cazzo » - con ; et « hijo »- fils**

**Allez les enfants ! Maman vous laisse lire !**

* * *

[SO FAR GONE]

Lovino était attablé sur la terrasse de la grande villa espagnole, les yeux plongés dans le vague. Antonio était parti faire il ne savait quoi sur les sept mers depuis presque quatre ans. Ou plus. Il avait perdu le compte.

Le jeune italien n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il se retrouvait seul, devait tout gérer, et c'était agaçant. Et puis il devait se faire du souci pour l'autre bâtard casse-cou. Et surtout, il savait que Spain ne rentrerait pas indemne.

Il n'était plus un enfant, son physique avait changé, et très vite. Il en avait vaguement conscience mais savait que ça ne prendrait une véritable importance que lorsque son boss rentrerait et ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

Romano étouffa un petit « tssk » et inspira profondément pour ne pas encore casser quelque chose. Il n'était plus petit, plus mignon. Spain, ce _bastardo di merda_, était partit _trop longtemps_ chercher il ne savait quoi de l'autre côté de la mer, et lui, là, il avait grandi. C'était sa faute. S'il n'était pas parti, il n'aurait pas eu à apprendre, à murir – à son échelle du moins – et à être autonome.

Oui mais Antonio était parti et quand il allait revenir (bientôt selon sa lettre), il allait le rejeter, parce que ce _stupido_ n'aimait que les petites choses mignonnes.

Et il n'était plus mignon du tout. Spain allait le jeter dehors, le mettre à la rue, et ne lui reparlerait plus jamais.

Lovino sentit son corps se tendre. Il ne comptait absolument pas quitter l'hacienda ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce connard avait voulu l'adopter, il allait devoir le garder ! Et il ne pleurait pas du tout, c'était ce foutu sable qui lui était entré dans les yeux exprès !

Brusquement, un bruit de course lui parvint. Connaissant le nombre affligeant d'ennemis auxquels il avait dû se frotter – foutu anglais à gros sourcils, il le maudissait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Et le français pervers aussi ! – Lovino récupéra rapidement le mousquet calé dans un coin de la tarrasse. Bien sûr, il tremblait, et il avait envie de s'enfuir. Mais si Antonio devait rentrer et le rejeter en bloc, il ne lui donnerait jamais la satisfaction de pouvoir lui mettre la perte du domaine sur le dos.

S'injurant copieusement parce que ses yeux refusaient d'arrêter de chialer, il se mit en joue et essaya de crier d'une voix assurée (ce qui donna plutôt une espèce de long sanglot).

Les pas se rapprochaient.

Décidé à passer aux insultes, le délicat italien décida tout d'abord de donner son avis sur la mère de l'intrus, signalant que vu la tête de son fils, elle devait certainement s'être accouplée à une espèce animale gluante, informe, et encore inconnue. Puisque ça ne semblait pas décourager l'autre, il étendit ce constat aux autres membres de sa famille.

Apparemment pas suffisant. Il entendit Maria hurler.

Bien. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Lovino ne parlait pas espagnol. Mais _jurer_ en espagnol, ça, il maîtrisait.

- _Hijo di –_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa bordée de jurons, son agresseur se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa sous son poids.

Mais l'italien n'était plus _petit_ et avait désormais les moyens physiques de faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : taper dans tous les sens en criant comme un putois.

La crosse du fusil frappa violemment la mâchoire de l'intrus qui tomba en arrière en criant. Se relevant, titubant après ce bref instant de courage, Romano n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir. Mais il avait un devoir à assurer. Il avait un _foutu domaine_ sous sa protection.

Aussi braqua-t-il, tremblant, le canon sur la tête de l'inconnu.

- Je t'avais prévenu, _cazzo_. T'aurais mieux fait de te barrer de chez moi.

Et l'autre bougea. Lovino le sentait venir et dirigea, avant même que l'autre ait changé de place, son arme vers la sortie de la terrasse.

Sauf que l'inconnu venait de s'affaler sur le sol, une expression béate au visage.

- Lovi, ton langage…, marmonna-t-il avant de s'endormir promptement sur le sol.

* * *

Espagne avait dormi deux jours, ne se réveillant que pour manger, boire, et satisfaire ses besoins naturels.

Romano n'osait pas aller le voir.

Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, même s'il était profondément flemmard, la gestion d'un domaine agricole était le genre d'activités qui ne s'arrêtent _pas_. Ensuite, suite au retour d'Espagne, nombre d'amis/ennemis/crétins curieux/documents administratifs arrivaient en masse. Et Lovino, Maria et les autres devaient tous s'y mettre pour que la pagaille occasionnée ne tourne pas au désastre.

Lovino avait jeté tout le monde dehors, bien qu'au départ il avait décidé de bonne grâce de laisser Antonio recevoir des visiteurs. Mais les projets de beuverie de Prusse et France l'avaient poussé à hurler à tous les invités d'aller se faire foutre avec Gros Sourcils avant d'ajouter, furibond, que « les bouffeurs de patates et les filles à barbes sont des putains de cons de merde ». France et Prusse, s'étant sentis curieusement touchés, avaient préféré se retirer dans les plus brefs délais.

Puis, l'autre raison était qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'Espagne le voie tout de suite. Il n'était plus mignon mais toujours aussi insupportable, il allait se faire foutre dehors, mais c'était chez lui ici ! Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il préparait ses affaires et essayait de retarder le plus possible la rencontre, se défoulant sur tout le monde pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

Et puis arriva le grand jour. Maria frappa à sa porte et fixa un long moment les valises d'un air accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna fort aimablement l'italien, enroulé dans une couverture, dans le noir.

- Monsieur Antonio veut que tu manges avec lui ce soir. Et n'essaie même pas de fuir.

- Y'a quoi à manger ?

- _Il y a _ce que Monsieur Antonio voudra.

- J'irai pas.

La servante haussa les épaules. Ce gosse avait toujours été chiant et plein de lubies bizarres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Refermant la porte, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et alla dire au cuisinier que Lovino viendrait au repas.

* * *

Romano était installé à table, Antonio n'était pas encore là, et il jouait avec un morceau de pain. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, pas envie de voir ce _connard_ qui l'avait abandonné pendant quatre ans pour revenir comme une fleur.

Quel enfoiré. Et en plus, il était quasiment sûr que ce connard d'espagnol n'était même pas désolé. La colère qui arrivait par vagues l'empêchait d'avoir peur de la réaction de son tuteur à sa nouvelle apparence, et au final, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Antonio entra. Réalisant tout d'un coup qu'il n'avait _même pas_ envie de le voir, Lovino baissa les yeux vers le bout de pain qu'il avait réduit en charpie entre ses doigts.

Il ne fallait pas que ce connard parle, surtout pas, jamais, il fallait qu'il ne remarque rien, il…

- Où est Lovi… ?

Et voilà. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Le salaud.

Le jeune italien se leva, fou de rage, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il est _là _! Et si toi tu l'avais été un peu plus, _bastardo_, tu me reconnaîtrais ! PAUVRE CON DÉGÉNÉRÉ !

Les yeux de l'espagnol étaient écarquillés. Son bébé Lovi. Où était son bébé Lovi ? Le…Le jeune homme en face de lui, habillé avec une de ses anciennes chemises ne _pouvait pas être _ son Lovi. La furie contourna la table et se planta devant lui. Il lui arrivait un peu plus haut que l'épaule, ses yeux étaient fous de rage et ses joues rouges.

Comme Lovino. Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être Lovi-…

Ses pensées furent coupées par une violente droite qui le cueilli à l'endroit exact où la crosse de mousquet lui avait laissé un bleu.

- ENFOIRE ! Ça, c'est pour m'avoir abandonné quatre ans !

Il poursuivit par un grand coup de genou dans le ventre qui fit tomber Antonio.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir laissé sans nouvelles !

Il s'agenouilla, l'attrapa par le col, et le frappa avec une force désespérée.

- Et _ça_, c'est pour m'avoir laissé dans cette MERDE d'hacienda avec tes PUTAINS d'ennemis, avec ta PUTAIN DE LANGUE dont je comprends pas un PUTAIN de mot, avec ce PUTAIN DE GROS SOURCILS qui me harcelait, avec ce PUTAIN DE FRANÇAIS TARE, tes CONNARDS de potes et tes CENTAINES DE BORDEL DE DETTES ! Je te hais, toi et tes plantations de tomates _DI MERDA _! J'AURAIS DÛ TE TUER QUAND TU ES RENTRE ! TU TE FOUS COMPLETEMENT DE TOUS CEUX QUI VIVENT ICI, ET MOI EN PREMIER ! Je te hais ! Je te HAIS ! TUTTO E COLPA TUA ! TUTTO !

Et sur ses mots, il le lâcha sans douceur, retourna calmement à sa place, fracassa une carafe d'eau en cristal par terre avant de s'asseoir et de fondre en larmes, le nez dans son assiette.

* * *

Antonio pressait une serviette en soie pour stopper l'hémorragie due à la crise de Romano qui maintenant se contentait de l'ignorer, les larmes aux yeux, grignotant sa part de pizzas en jurant entre ses dents.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Son caractère n'avait pas changé, mais bon sang, il avait maintenant les moyens physiques pour lui foutre les raclées dont il lui donnait avant un avant –goût autrefois. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé tomber les coups de tête.

La chemise qu'il lui avait prise lui allait un peu grande, mais ce n'était pas flagrant, sans doute avait-elle été retouchée. Sa poussée de croissance était d'autant plus frappante.

Son Lovi était un jeune homme énervé et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Lovi… Je peux te poser une question ?

- _Zitti figlio di-…_

- Lovi… _Por favor…_

- _Che cosa vuoi, bastardo ?_

- Quand est-ce que tu as autant grandi ?

- Chais pas. Question con. T'crois qu'j'ai vérifié tous les jours ?

- Je suis désolé, tu sais… ? Mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer, je…

- LE PUTAIN D'ANGLAIS IL RENTRAIT TOUT LE TEMPS ME FAIRE CHIER, ET POURTANT IL FAISAIT LE MÊME BOULOT QUE TOI, CONNARD !

Comment expliquer à son petit Lovi qu'Arthur était déjà passé au commerce illégal et aux contrebandes, ce qui impliquait des allers-retours incessants qu'une mission d'exploration hasardeuse comme la sienne ne permettait pas ?

- Je ne savais combien de temps j'allais partir, Lovino… Si j'avais su… J'aurais sans doute fait les choses différemment… Tu le sais…

L'italien grogna. Ce connard utilisait le ton qui servait à le consoler quand il avait fait un cauchemar. C'était dégueulasse et pas du jeu. L'enfoiré.

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine en marmottant un vague « la ferme ». L'espagnol pouffa doucement.

- Tu es trop mignon Lovi…

Le plus jeune releva violemment la tête.

- Mignon ?! Je suis grand, je ne suis plus mignon, abruti ! T'as de la tomate dans les yeux ou quoi ?!

- Non. Tu es toujours mignon, sourit l'autre béatement.

Son bébé Lovi était toujours là. Tant mieux.

Mais il y avait un grave souci maintenant, qu'il commençait à peine à envisager lorsque son cerveau avait brusquement intégré le fait que le torse bronzé de plus jeune était largement laissé à l'air libre et était purement alléchant.

Son Lovi était grand maintenant. Grand et sexy.

* * *

Antonio n'avait jamais été attiré par les enfants de la façon que le suggéraient la plupart des gens. Lovino était son petit trésor, sa petite tomate mure, son ange hystérique. Mais tant qu'il mesurait moins d'un mètre, jamais l'envie de le tripoter autrement qu'en tapotant son crâne pour le récompenser ne lui était venu.

Et les insinuations de Francis lui donnaient presque envie de vomir. Oui mais voilà.

Lovi mesurait désormais un bon mètre soixante, avait l'air d'un fringuant jeune homme de vingt ans et grandissait encore constamment selon les dires de Maria, que ça semblait déprimer plus qu'autre chose.

N'arrivant plus à le considérer comme un enfant, son cerveau projetait donc son rapport au départ amical sur le…jeune homme tout à fait intéressant sur un plan charnel qu'était Lovi.

Et ces sentiments prenaient automatiquement une dimension coupable. Le besoin de protéger Romano virait à un besoin pervers de passer chaque seconde avec lui, de respirer son air, de goûter son torse, de…

NON. Ne pas penser.

Les travaux de la ferme et les disputes quasi permanentes avec Arthur Kirkland – alias Gros Sourcils, s'il avait bien comprit ce qu'avait glapit Romano en voyant l'anglais avant de trembler de tous ses membres et d'essayer de l'insulter d'un air brave en marchant vers la sortie – avaient le délicieux avantage de lui faire oublier un moment Lovino.

Ce qui ne durait jamais longtemps lorsqu'il voyait le torse trempé par la sueur du plus jeune dans le champ d'à côté.

Dégoûté par le besoin incandescent du plus jeune qui pulsait sous sa peau avec violence, il finissait invariablement par s'enfermer dans un coin ou trier pour la vingtième fois son panier de tomates pour ne plus voir l'objet tentateur.

Mais était-ce sa faute si son torse, bien que fin, semblait si beau et si doux ? Si ses longues jambes qu'il croisait et décroisait à table étaient si désirables ? Si ses yeux verts assombris de colère ou à moitié endormis après une sieste semblaient le supplier de-…

NON. Pas _encore _!

Un bruit sourd et d'étoffe froissée dans une rangée de tomates voisine le fit se relever, craignant une insolation du plus jeune.

Non.

C'était bien pire.

Lovino s'était assis à l'ombre d'une rangée et avait retiré sa chemise pour boire un peu – et sans doute cesser son bel effort de travail pour la journée. Quoi, une heure, c'était un record !

L'espagnol sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Mon dieu, il était magnifique.

Sentant un flot rouge commencer à couler, il fuit le champ pour contenir son saignement de nez qui, pour une fois, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec un coup de poing bien placé.

* * *

Lovino craquait.

Afin de recevoir certaines personnalités politiques, Antonio avait enfilé son costume de cérémonie. Il l'avait déjà vu avec, plus jeune. Sauf que ce nouveau corps réagissait mal aux fesses moulées dans l'étoffe précieuse rouge sang.

Mon dieu ces fesses…

Ce connard d'anglais lui avait jeté un putain de sort. L'enfoiré. C'était forcément ça.

Et pas autre chose.

Même si l'anglais ne l'avait pas approché depuis deux mois, environ.

L'italien supportait de moins en moins les attentions gentilles d'Antonio. Il savait très bien qu'il faisait de la peine au plus vieux mais… Mais non.

Il n'allait pas se laisser câliner alors que cet enfoiré l'avait abandonné pendant quatre ans.

Et puis il avait passé l'âge des câlins, non ?

Certainement.

Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

Les conn-… Personnalités politiques étaient parties. Il allait pouvoir redescendre et engueuler Antonio. Encore fallait-il trouver un sujet.

Dans les premiers temps, il avait été littéralement mortifié que l'espagnol ne le jette pas dehors. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était _plus mignon_, et que par conséquent, il n'était plus _du tout_ comme il voulait.

L'espagnol lui avait répondu, les yeux larmoyants « tu veux que je parte… ? tu te sentais mieux sans moi… ? », et devant tant de bêtise, le plus jeune avait préféré se frapper le front de la main, le traiter de tous les noms et monter dans sa chambre.

Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. D'un côté, rester ici était un sacré soulagement. Mais… Mais il voulait s'éloigner d'Antonio pour il ne savait quelle raison interne. Ou alors attirer son attention. Partir pour que l'espagnol lui courre après et le supplie de rester.

Partir pour qu'Antonio le regarde.

Il se sentit frissonner. Il adorait qu'Antonio fasse attention à lui. C'était une sorte de…de punition divine pour l'avoir laissé seul ! Voilà.

Na.

Le con.

Ah bah voilà. Il allait le faire chier pour le punir de l'avoir laissé !

Fouillant dans son armoire, il enfila une chemise d'Espagne, pas encore à sa taille, mais bon, tant pis, et fonça directement dans la chambre de son aîné.

* * *

Antonio retira en grognant son costume de cérémonie qui le serrait de partout, enfila un léger pantalon de toile, et se jeta sur son lit en grognant de satisfaction.

Il venait de décliner une occasion en or de renflouer ses caisses.

Pas très légale, alléchante… Mais il refusait de laisser encore Lovi. Et si finir sur la paille était le prix à payer, il le paierait avec joie et finirait bête cultivateur de tomates vivant dans un cabanon avec son Romano.

En parlant du loup, le dit Italien arriva enfonçant presque la porte.

- Hey ! _Bastardo _!

- Lovi !

Il se releva en souriant et la vision de rêve qui le percuta en plein visage fit encore augmenter son immense sourire béat.

Lovi avec une de ses chemises, mais celle-là non ajustée à sa taille, tombait sur ses épaules largement découvertes. Son torse doré était également découvert et se soulevait rapidement au rythme d'une respiration erratique.

- Tu croyais passer un moment tranquille, connard ?! T'as pas intérêt à croire ça ! T'en n'a pas le droit !

L'espagnol rit doucement.

Il était trop… Trop… Trop.

Attirant Lovino à lui, il le serra tendrement contre lui.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je m'octroie une récompense…, murmura-t-il, le nez enfouit dans le cou du plus jeune.

- Pourquoi ?! T'as fait quoi de si extraordinaire ?!

- J'ai refusé un boulot qui me tiendrait loin de toi, même si ça payait très bien.

- Je…

Le jeune italien avait le souffle coupé. Il avait donc compris la leçon ? Il ne s'éloignait plus de lui ?

Un instant, il oublia sa colère quasi-permanente et laissa Antonio le cajoler, ravi du fait que le message soit passé – mais ça, s'était dû à ses arguments percutants.

- Et…, recommença l'italien, tu crois que ça te donne le droit d'abuser de moi… ?

Cette fois, l'espagnol le lâcha et le fixa, l'air sérieux.

- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu le ressens, Romano ? J'abuse de toi ?

- J-Je… Quoi ?

Lovino était perdu. Le regard vert feuille était tellement… Antonio était différent, il n'était plus le gros benêt idiot qui acceptait de se faire malmener en riant.

Là, c'était une vraie question. Et justement, le jeune italien était incapable de démêler le vrai du faux. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il utilisait comme excuse ou ce qui était vrai.

- Je vois…, soupira Antonio, interprétant son silence comme un accord. Excuse-moi alors.

- Je… Ne pense pas… Le ressentir comme… Un abus. Juste que… T'AS PAS INTERÊT A REFAIRE CA, BASTARDO DI MERDA !

Malgré le démenti de ses paroles par la dernière partie de sa déclaration, Spain lui dédia un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai ça mon Lovi… ?

Hésitant, le jeune italien colla encore leurs corps dans une brève étreinte et posa un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de se décaler violemment.

- Mais j'aime les filles, c'est clair abruti ?!

Et, rouge, comme une tomate, il quitta la chambre en courant, se demandant pourquoi il s'était senti le besoin de préciser.

* * *

Il n'aurait pas dû faire essayer le vin à Lovi.

Il le savait.

Le plus jeune était allongé sur la grande table et grognait d'une voix pâteuse après le monde entier.

- Antonio ! Ton… Chais plus là… Copain ! Gilbert… ? Le c'nnard qui mange les patates, là ! Bah il a pas intérêt à te toucher encore les fesses, 'kay ? Sinon j'le…déf…once !

- Lovi, va te coucher.

- T'faire foutre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Antonio chargea le jeune sur son dos pendant que celui-ci commençait à expliquer pourquoi Francis lui filait les jetons.

Il le monta dans sa chambre, le jeta sur le lit (un jeune d'un mètre soixante dix c'était un peu plus lourd qu'un enfant de cinq ans…) et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Dors Lovi.

- Na.

Décidant que les bonnes vieilles méthodes étaient toujours les meilleures, il posa son doigt sur le front de Lovi et poussa un peu, ce qui lui fit dodeliner de la tête.

- Arrêteeeeeeeuh !

- Alors dors.

- Na.

Le plus jeune, décidément ivre mort, se jeta sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

Ce dernier sentit brusquement son sang bouillir dans ses veines. L'envie faisait son chemin en lui et lui échauffait mortellement les reins.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit mais… Un baiser, ça ne fait pas de mal…

Lui répondant avec toute sa force, Antonio prit le corps de Lovino dans ses bras, caressant son dos avec douceur, essayant de réfréner ses ardeurs, ce qui ne fit strictement aucun effet à la soudaine lubie du petit italien qui lui arracha sa chemise.

- Lovi, tu es saoul.

- J'sais.

- On ne fera rien ce soir.

- Quand je serai plus saoul, tu voudras pas. Et moi, j'sais qu'tu veux. Et puis c'ta faute…

Il partit à nouveau maladroitement à la conquête de ses lèvres, il se colla à lui avant d'anéantir finalement les scrupules de Spain par un petit « j'te plais pas… ? », convainquant définitivement son ancien tuteur que ce gosse était diabolique.

- Pourquoi ce serait ma faute… ? murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant du bout des doigts l'épaule de l'italien avant de lécher sa peau.

- T-Ton pantalon de cérémonie…

- Oui… ?

Il jouait avec les lacets de la chemise de l'italien et embrassait tendrement sa gorge. Raclant sa pomme d'Adam de ses canines, il observait l'italien devenir de plus en plus rouge et haleter.

- Elle… Te moule… Trop… Ta faute !

Etouffant un ricanement, il embrassa encore Lovi en ronronnant presque.

Ses doutes, la sensation d'immoralité… C'était encore là. Et ça ne partirait jamais. Mais… Mais ce soir, il allait tout repousser. Peut-être que s'il assouvissait ce fantasme, il perdrait l'envie de posséder Lovino, de l'avoir pour lui tout seul… C'était sans doute faux, mais l'espoir le tenait, et l'envie embrasait ses sens.

Les gémissements quémandeurs et les mains qui parcouraient timidement son torse le rendaient fou furieux, le faisaient espérer qu'il ne partirait jamais de ses bras.

Il allongea lentement Romano, caressant sa mèche, déclenchant de petits cris appréciatifs et insultes couplés. Décidément…

- Lovi… murmura-t-il près de l'oreille du plus jeune, traçant ses muscles du bout de ses doigts, descendant plus bas, encore plus bas. Ton langage…

Du plat de ses paumes, il redessinait le corps qu'il découvrait, qu'il appréciait, qu'il trouvait plus parfait encore qu'il le supposait. Cette petit chose sous lui qui malgré les insultes le suppliait de continuer était à lui seul, et il était fou. Oh oui, fou de lui.

Massant ses hanches, mordant tendrement son cou, pétrissant sa peau chaude et douce qui commençait à se couvrir de sueur, il l'allongea mieux sur le lit. Le débarrassant de tous ses vêtements de quelques gestes souples et rapides, il laissa sa bouche parcourir son corps, sucer, mordiller, faire de l'italien un territoire connu, en explorer tous les recoins.

C'était sans doute la seule fois qu'il faisait ça. Qu'il en aurait le droit immoral. Alors il voulait cartographier l'homme en-dessous de lui.

Encore et encore.

Remontant embrasser les lèvres rougies de Romano, il retira rapidement les habits qui le couvraient encore, il se colla à lui, lentement, puis bougea leurs bassins, lentement, avec douceur et tendresse. Les gémissements empressés de l'italien qui commença à reproduire ce rythme lascif contre lui à son tour lui donnait des envies de sauvagerie et de violence.

Sentant l'italien prêt à rendre les armes contre lui, il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide.

- Lovi… Tu pleures… ?

Il lui caressa la joue, tendrement.

- Je te force à faire ça… Je… Et puis j'ai… P-Peu-… Ah, va te faire !

L'alcool ne lui réussissait décidément pas. Fou de tendresse pour ce petit être chétif et d'une mauvaise foi irréelle, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et continua de bouger les hanches. Enroulant ses jambes autour de lui en criant de plaisir, Lovino rejeta sa tête en arrière, tremblant. Les mouvements devenaient plus empressés, violents. Ils se caressaient, se serraient l'un contre l'autre, se perdaient dans le plaisir qui les aveuglait.

Puis brusquement, Lovino ouvrit grand les yeux et étouffa son hurlement de jouissance dans un long baiser sulfureux échangé avec son amant qui ne résista pas longtemps lui non plus.

L'italien était épuisé, l'alcool faisait lentement effet, il sentait ses paupières se fermer. S'accrochant aux épaules de l'homme au-dessus de lui, il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Antonio…

L'espagnol écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé autrement.

- Reste avec moi…

Souriant, attendrit, il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'installer contre son torse.

- Hey …, chuchota l'italien.

- Quoi… ?

- Je… T'ai-…

C'était trop beau, il le savait. La seule chance de ce foutu UNIVERS pour que son Lovi lui déclare sa flamme venait de s'envoler. Il s'était endormit avant. Il sourit, attendrit, devant le spectacle du plus jeune endormit dans ses bras, un air adorable et paisible plaqué au visage.

- Je t'aime aussi… Enfin, si tu veux bien de moi…

* * *

- ANTONIO FERNANDEZ BASTARDO CARRIEDO !

Protégeant son tympan droit de l'agression sonore matinale, l'espagnol roula sur le côté pour échapper à l'ire de son ancien protégé.

- EXPLIQUE-MOI QUI T'A PERMIS DE PASSER LA NUIT ICI ?! ET DE ME TRAÎTER COMME TA PUTAIN DE PELUCHE ?!

Grognant, il se retourna, plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant hystérique. Au diable la décence, la bonne conscience, et la culpabilité qui le tenaillait. Il l'aimait, ce petit con.

- Toi. Et je t'ai dit que je t'aime. Tu m'aimes ?

- NON CONNARD JE…JE…JE !

Le plus jeune était définitivement mort de honte et prit au dépourvu. C'était quoi ces questions ?!

- Oui ? Non ?

- Nnnnh… Ch-Chigi…

- Je prendrai ça pour un oui. Bonjour à toi aussi. Je t'aime fort. Maintenant…

Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de Lovino qui essaya de se débattre et criant des « c'est pas une raison » et « tu ne le mérite pas » sans oublié le traditionnel, mais non moins indispensable « enfoiré ».

- Maintenant dors… Ce soir, faut être en forme.

Comprenant un peu trop bien l'allusion, Lovino se bouina maladroitement contre Antonio en grognant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'approcher avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou en rougissant comme une gamine.

Quel con cet espagnol.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, et à toi aussi Aka ! Encore pardon, Gil était pas trop là mais… Mais… *brandit une peluche* Pas taper~… ?**

**Quelques reviews?**

**-ELP**


End file.
